unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrong Choice
'Wrong Choice '''is the 22nd episode of Season 2. This is also the 34th overall episode. Overview The group of friends realize that lives are at risk with the Dark Portal. Meanwhile on Sakaula Island, Anna, Mac, and Makayla are in trouble with the McCoy family. Things get to the boiling point when a choice is risen up which may affect the lives of many. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Jennifer Hive * Abi Black * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Morgan Cash * Eddie Frank * Karen McCoy * Jack McCoy * Karrie Smith * Anna Archer * Elizabeth Ellis * Tammi Shaw * Kelly Wayne Transcript Fade In (S.S House) '''Shawn: '''We don’t have a lot of time. We need to end this once and for all. '''Spencer: '''Okay, then let’s do this. '''Eddie: '''What is the plan again? '''Spencer: '''The darkness is almost to New York. We need to use the cure we made. We need to find a way to get to the heart of the darkness. We will try to find a way to send the cure into the middle. '''Ciera: '''I’m still unsure about this plan. It’s very dangerous. '''Spencer: '''We have no other choice! People are getting sick and some are dying. '''Morgan: '''Ciera, you need to go with my brother on this. '''Ciera: '''Okay. '''Shawn: '''Tammi, Kelly and Liz. Are you guys ready? '''Tammi: '''Yes. '''Liz: '''I am also. '''Kelly: '''I am scared but I think I’m ready. '''Shawn: '''Be brave. Be Outstanding. '''Thomas: '''We have all created this friendship that cannot be broken. I am so grateful to meeting you all. '''Jennifer: '''I love you guys. I promise to you that everything will be okay. Even if it isn’t, it will be okay. '''Spencer: '''Group Hug! ''(Everyone comes together for one big hug) 'Spencer: '''Hopefully after all this is over with. We can all celebrate. '''Shawn: '''It’s been fun knowing you all! SAUKAULA ISLAND Jack: I’m not going to turn my back on my family! Mac: Think about the people. The families. The children. You are spreading the virus to them also. Jack: What about me? What about the stuff I went through? I had to suffer and now they can suffer too! ''(Jack punches Mac in the stomach; he falls to the ground) Makayla: Look women! You think you are saving the world but you really aren’t. Karen: I am saving the world. I’m putting the world in better hands. My hands. Anna: It doesn’t have to be this way. Karen: It does and it will. I want to be the most powerful person in the world. No one and nothing will stop me. The virus is already around half the world. Anna: You can stop it. Karen: With what? There has been no clue. There is no cure because this a new virus that I have created. Anna: We can make one. You will ruin lives of innocent ones. Karen: Their life has already been ruined in this world. I’m only making it better. Guards! Take them away. (The guard walks towards Anna and Makayla; mac is already in the hands of one of the guards) Makayla: You will regret. Karen: No, you will. (Karen throws a sleeping bomb at Mac, Makayla and Anna) NEW YORK, NEW YORK Spencer: Look! The dark clouds are coming this way! Shawn: We won’t have time. The virus is turning the water black! This is stronger than we though. There is no way we can beat this. Ciera: Shawn, you need to be more positive. We got this! Shawn: How? The world could be ending any second now. Ciera: That’s why we have to stop it. Morgan: She is right Shawn. You need to focus. You don’t want people like your dad to get the virus. Shawn: Okay. I’m focused. Spencer: Okay, how do we plan on getting in the middle of the virus without getting it? Morgan: Uh…protective suits? I have no idea! Spencer: That may actually work. If we are covered up, we may actually survive. Ciera: Look! (The dark clouds hover over the dock; dark fog comes down from the sky) Ciera: It’s moving faster! We need to get these suits on now! Spencer: Alright, everyone let’s go! OTHER SIDE OF TOWN Thomas: Are you girls ready? Abi: I’m good. Mateo? Mateo: I’m ready for this. We are saving the world. No matter what. Tammi: I’m really scared. Thomas: Tammi, you can’t be scared. You need to fight through your fear. Kelly: Tammi, we got this. (Kelly, Tammi and Liz lock arms) Karrie: The dark clouds are over there! (points to the dark clouds and fog) Thomas: I had no idea their fog was involved. This makes this a little more tough. If the fog touches us we may get infected. We need to protect ourselves. Abi: How? Thomas: We need something like a space suit on. Mateo: I think I might know the place to get some. Jenn: I know a fashion place that has suits. Mateo: Split up and meet here! Thomas: Let’s go! SAKAULA ISLAND (Makayla, Mac and Anna wake up inside a cage in the ground) Makayla: Where are we? Anna: We are in some kind of cage. Guard! Where are we? (The guard turns around and stares at Anna; he turns back around and gets in positon) '' Anna: Thanks for the help! Mac: Look up! ''(Above them is a glass window) Mac (whispering): We need to find a way to break that glass. Anna (whispering): someone use their power to break it. Makayla: I got it! (Makayla attempts to throw an energy orb at the glass window) Makayla: It didn’t work. Guard: That’s because this cage is surrounded in Anti-Metahuman grease called Antanom. Mac: You can’t keep us locked in here forever! (Jack walks down to the cage) Jack: You won’t be here forever. You will not be protected from the dark matter. Mac: There is no way you will kick us out. Jack: Why so sure? Mac: We are not just regular metahumans. We are trained metahumans. Jack: You are only 3 trained Metahumans. We have a whole army. Makayla: Our mother has trained us very well. We have endured everything. Jack: Everything? (Jack sends a signal to the guard; the guard enters the cage.) Mac: What is he doing? Jack: You say you have endured everything but now let’s put it to the test. (The guard picks up Makayla; Mac and Anna try to pull Makayla but it’s too late as the guard leaves the cage) Mac: Where is he taking her? Jack: Only to our finest torture center. You break the rules here and you will be tortured. Mac: You can’t do this! Anna: Bring my daughter back! Jack: I’m sorry I can’t do that. I don’t follow your orders. Mac: Jack…you will pay for this. If you guys lay a finger on her you will regret it (Jack starts to leave the cage area) Mac: Jack. Jack… Jack! NEW YORK, NEW YORK UPTOWN Spencer: It is coming fast! Where are they!? (Shawn, Ciera and Morgan along with Eddie run towards Spencer) Spencer: Eddie? Eddie: I had to come I saw it was getting closer. Spencer: Alright…Guys this is our time to save the world. Morgan: I believe that this world can be saved. Spencer: It can. Anything is possible when you have Super powers. I just hope they are alright. Shawn: Spencer…we should collide and go together. Spencer: I agree. We have a better chance as two. (Spencer and Shawn link together when they touch each other’s arm.) (Spencer and Shawn fly to the heart of the dark matter cloud; the dark fog starts to creep inside the suit) Spencer: Ah, do you feel that? Shawn: A lot. What’s happening? Spencer: I think it’s the dark fog. It breaking through the suit. Shawn: It’s not breaking through! There is a hole at the bottom. It was probably from when we collided. ANOTHER ANGEL Morgan: What’s going on up there? Ciera: I can’t see. Eddie: They are shaking. Something is going wrong up there. Morgan: Going wrong? How do you know? Eddie: I don’t. I’m taking a wild guess. Ciera: Come on, Spencer… (Shawn and Spencer separate in the middle of the air; Shawn gets pulled towards the dark portal and Spencer falls from the sky) Morgan: Shawn! Ciera: Spencer! DOWNTOWN NEW YORK Thomas: Look! Someone got pulled to the dark portal. Mateo: What!? Who? Thomas: I can’t see but this cannot be good. Tammi: You guys have to do something! Use your fairy powers to fix this. Thomas: We don’t have fairy powers…we are not fairies we are metahumans. Abi: She is right though. We have to do something before it is too late. We need to find the others. Mateo: What if we can’t? We can’t go run after them. We need to take matters in our own hand. Thomas: Abi, he is right. Abi: He is always right! I know what I’m talking about. We need more people to help us. Mateo: Abi, you need to listen to what people say. There must have been a reason for them to go into the portal. We can’t save the world if we do the same. Abi: You know what! You do your thing and I’ll do my thing. I’m a grown woman. Mateo: You aren’t… (Abi runs towards the dark portal) Jennifer: Someone has to go get her. Mateo: No, don’t. If she gets taken the only help we can do is save the world. We are wasting time. (Building pieces start flying around the city; a piece of a window flies past Liz) Liz: (screams) Mateo: We need to go. Now! SAKAULA TORTURE CHAMBER Jack: So Makayla…you want to talk all this crap? Well let’s see how much you can endure in our torture chamber. Makayla: Don’t do this! I’m only trying to save the world. Jack: WHAT DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND! WE ARE SAVING THE WORLD. Makayla (voice cracking): ''No, you aren’t. You guys are monsters. Jack: Shock her! ''(Makayla gets shocked; she screams echoing towards the cage Anna and Mac are in) SAKAULA ISLAND – CAGE Anna: That’s Makayla! Mac: They are torturing her! We have to get out of here! Anna: How? It’s over. They are going to kill us. Mac: Mom, you never taught us to be quitters. You are not going to quit now. Anna: There is nothing we can do. Mac: I see the keys over there. We need something long enough to reach it. Anna: Wait, there is a shield for anti-metahumans around this cage. If I can read my hand out far enough I can create a bo staff. I can use the bo staff to reach the keys. Mac: Try it! (Anna tries to reach her hand out far enough) Anna: Nothing. Mac: Keep trying. (Another scream is echoed throughout the cage facility) Mac: Keep trying! Anna: I am! (Anna’s finger reach outside of the Antanom; Anna creates the bo staff) Anna: I got it! Mac: Good, now reach the key and let’s go save Makayla. TORTURE CHAMBER MAKALA IS WHEEZING AND OUT OF BREATH. SHE IS BLEEDING OUT OF HER EYES AND EARS. SHE IS CRYING OUT BLOOD WHILE JACK STANDS THERE. Jack: You are not talking now. What’s wrong? Makayla: You will regret this. You and your family will not survive. They are coming they are coming now. You will die. Jack: There is no way of getting in here. They can’t reach us. It’s over! You lost. Kill her. Turn the electricity up to 10. Guard: 10? Jack: Yes, I said 10! (The guard turns the electricity to 10; he shocks Makayla. Foam starts rushing out of Makayla’s mouth. Mac and Anna run into the torture chamber room) Jack: It’s too late! (The bar’s keeping Makayla up open up; Makayla falls to the ground.) Mac: Makayla! Jack: You lost one. You cannot stop me! (Mac starts to cry; the anger is boiling up inside of him. He grabs the knife from the Guard standing near him and he runs up to Jack and stabs him from behind) (Jack stands there and falls to the ground) Mac: Makayla! (Mac runs to Makayla’s body; he starts to cry. Karen runs into the room) Karen: Jack! You did this! You will pay now. You have just killed this earth. (Karen creates an orb and sends to the sky which makes the dark portal stronger and more resistance) Karen: LOCK THESE TWO UP! IN MAXIUM SECURITY! NOW! (Mac and Anna get dragged out of the torture chamber room; while they both get shocked they are crying over the death of Makayla)